Time's a Relative Thing
by Aeryanne RF
Summary: Or that time Izuku landed himself in the time when All-Might was a UA first-year student. Could be AU. Accepting prompt requests for this fic!
1. Everything Is Not As It Seems

Just to make things fit, Aizawa and Yamada is aged up by about 9 to 10 years in the future... or something. Or else Enji's going to have his first child born before he turns 18, and that's just...no.

Something I wrote up on a whim, hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Izuku blinked, eyes opening to take in his situation. He was in UA, it was obvious. Atop a roof of a school building, he could see the school's expansive grounds stretching into the distance, where he could barely see the huge gates.

The last thing he remembered... the boys of 3-A were heading to gym G for hero-training, but he forgot something in the changing rooms and doubled back to get it, and then...

He turned a corner, and was met by a swirling blue wormhole. It took him less than a second to activate Full Cowl, muscles tensed to jump back, but the wormhole reached out and swallowed him, and... now he's here.

Izuku wasn't very surprised, truth be told.

 _"So that is the situation right now," Aizawa droned on monotonously._

 _"Until the support course can get their time-slowing device under control with that student with the time quirk, time wormholes would be appearing at random throughout the school, but mostly focused on the support building. It would only bring you forward in time for a few seconds or a few minutes, but just in case please carry around these time-trackers with you."_

 _He showed everyone an advanced-looking pocket watch._

"It should only be a couple minutes into the future, 15 at most..." Taking out the specially designed pocket watch everyone was handed after the announcement, he flicked open the protective covering and let it start to configure the present time.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! Look ooooouut, Mister!"

Something blue and yellow fell from the sky, and on impulse, Izuku reached out to catch it. A student with a mess of floppy blond hair dropped neatly into his out-stretched arms.

Izuku first noticed the oddly familiar style of blond hair, with two long side-bangs and messy blond strands sticking up haphazardly at the back. Then he saw the sky-blue eyes.

"Hey, thank you for catching me!" The student gave a thumbs up but immediately yelped when Izuku dropped him onto the roof.

"What?! Hey!" The boy exclaimed, in _English_ with a _very_ familiar accent.

Izuku took a deep breath. _This is not possible. This is impossible. Impossible!_

The pocket watched he dropped when catching- catching... _\- no I will NOT think of it-_ beeped. Izuku picked it up.

"..."

"UWAAHHH!" _23 years in the past?! That- no- WHY ME?! But if this is the past, then there are rules to time-travelling of this magnitude, isn't it? I mean-_

"-taken into account the butterfly effect or the ripple effect the separate axis timelines could break apart and link to another, but then how will I get back? But maybe there is no difference and it just clears the future timelines into a new timeline and then everything would be wiped and I will still be stuck here, not to mention the timeline imbalance could shift the world and cause deviations that could potentially destroy the world, no, maybe even the universe, and kill everyone! But in that case, everything would be reversed then wouldn't we cease to exist and therefore cannot be born and then technically cannot be killed..."

"Excuse me, mister, but what are you doing?"

Izuku snapped his head up at the familiar voice... to see the top of a bright, blond head. He tipped his head down. Curious blue eyes stared back at him.

A young Toshinori Yagi blinked at the weird green-haired upper-class man.

"Are you here on your lunch break? Isn't it kind of dangerous?"

"Ahem." said Izuki intelligently.

 _I can't speak to someone who knows me! Or will know me! It could destroy the world!_

"Toshinori! Get back here!"

The All-Might-to-be squeaked, _squeaked_ , and bolted behind Izuku.

"Hide me!"

What-

"Toshinori I swear to god- _dammit_ , get down here or I'll !"

"I'm sooo dead... I'm going to die, I'm going to die..." Not-Yet-All-Might kept chanting under his breath. Izuku was momentarily stupefied.

There was a resounding _crash!_ and a mysterious fwuop _!_ followed by a squelching gloooooop _!_.

Then a booming "TOSHINORI!"

He held his breath, waiting for whatever or whoever was screaming to climb up the roof. There was cursing aplenty, but it didn't come any nearer. Disregarding the hunched figure squatting behind him, never mind that Izuku did nothing to hide his broader frame, Izuku inched towards the edge, and peeked over at the person down below.

The man waving a fist in the air, screaming up at him wasn't someone Izuku was familiar with. He was covered from head to toe in what seems to be... tar, feathers, and glitter. A neon pink balloon was stuck to the back of his head. The man struggled, but was apparently stuck fast to the floor.

"Who...?"

"TOSHINORI-! Don't make me go up there and get you- I know you're there! I'll count to three! One, two, THRE-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

Izuku reared back at the shock wave of the explosion. Alarms started blaring like crazy. He could see yellow, red, and blue smoke rising the next building over. _Isn't that class 1-A?!_

There were screams in the distance, getting louder and louder... _was that? Singing?!_

"Shit. He did it, he really did it. Sensei's going to be sooo mad..." Toshinori muttered.

A series of explosions sounded from the classroom, reminding Izuku of Bakugou whenever he's in his moods. If Kacchan was here... Izuku stopped thinking, lest his mind conjures up horrors as yet unseen by mankind.

Flashes of revolving neon light beams light up the whole classroom, and there is vicious green goop dripping out of the windows of the classroom. A student who was on fire crashed through the window with a horrified scream, but was snatched back into the room by... a whip, quickly followed by a yowling sound of a drowning cat.

 _To hell with timelines._

"Wh-what's happening? Is that your classroom?"

"Y-yeah...We're kinda celebrating Yamada's birthday right now."

"That's a birthday party? What about your teacher?"

"TOSHINORI! I'm going to make you regret that you were ever born! Put you through the wringer _so hard_ you meet your _ancestors_ and drag you right back to do it _again and again and AGAIN!_ COME DOWN HERE!"

Toshinori whimpered.

"Who's that?"Izuku asked, though he already had an idea who.

"I-it's my homeroom teacher... I got the short straw to play bait so he wouldn't be in the classroom."

 _This was what All-Might was like?! And down there,_ Izuku turned around to stare disbelievingly at tar-covered man screaming up at them, _you're telling me_ that's _Gran Torino?!_

"We didn't mean to go so far... but then Yamada challenged Aizawa and Nemuri to a karaoke contest, but Aizawa refused, and the other girls vetoed Nemuri's stripping dance-off, and then somehow it turned into a prank war, which Aizawa _accepted_ , and Yamada went _crazy_ and half the class was arguing on who's supposed to be the target, and then Enji pissed Aizawa off, then, then-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

"YEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Izuku covered up his poor ears. Some crows flying overhead dropped down, dazed and probably deaf.

Toshinori yelped, covering up his own ears. "It was supposed to be small, _harmless_ pranks only!" he mouthed mournfully.

* * *

So... what'd you think? Should I continue? Any ideas/requests are welcome! I'm aeryannef on Tumblr.


	2. Where Is The Familiarity?

**Warning in advance (or maybe it's too late but oh well), this work is entirely unbeta'd, and chapters usually written in one or two seatings with minimal editing and when author is high on either sugar or weird music.**

* * *

Izuku sat in the chair in front of Principle Nedzu, steadfastly avoiding the glare drilling a hole in the side of his head courtesy of one tar-covered hero.

"I understand the circumstances," Nedzu nodded sagely, his furry paws clasped together under his furry chin, a perky smile lighting up his face.

A foot slammed onto the table. " _I_ do not!"

Nedzu kept his smile serene and continued, "I'll be happy to have you here until you are able to get back to your proper timeline, Izuku."

Izuku scratched his head sheepishly, "Ahh, thank you so much Principle Nedzu. I'll do my best here!"

"Don't ignore me!"

Izuku and Nedzu ignored the screeched proclamation with practiced ease. Nedzu blinked innocently. Izuku tilted his head and gave an eye-smile.

"Welcome to Yuuei, Izuku! I hope you have great teaching experience here!"

"I will, Principle Nedzu. Thank you again for the accommodations."

"No problem, anything for a member of my precious school."

" _Listen to me_!"

* * *

That was yesterday. Izuku was led to a temporary room behind the teacher's lounge by a fuming Gran Torino. He has no idea what about him had set off the Jet hero so much, but it had been the case since he had finally gotten the hero unstuck from the pavement that afternoon after Toshinori was sent back to class to help clear up the disaster of a birthday party.

They stood head to head outside the door to the temporary living space, and even if Gran Torino was only about two inches taller than Izuku (and wasn't that a surprise?), his presence positively loomed.

It was in no way diminished by the sad, half-deflated pink balloon still stuck to his hair, no siree.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you, Izuku. We'll see what's what." he positively spat. If Izuku wasn't wearing his hero gear - which is skin-tight -, he might have even pulled the collar-grabbing-threat-to-the-face move.

Izuku had had an eye-opening revelation then.

Serious Gran Torino has nothing on pretending-to-be-senile Gran Torino. No wonder All Might's phobia had only grown throughout the years.

"Sure," Izuku had answered easily.

And now he stood just outside class 1-A, rethinking his life options.

What was I thinking why did I do that I don't even know the first thing about teaching what-

Gran Torino seemed to have picked up on his nerves, and was grinning, teeth white and shining. Or maybe its because of the state of the classroom - spotless, not a drop of slime in sight, windows clearly fixed with a transparent something that Izuku is sure isn't glass. In contrast, the students were all covered in slime, some a little crispy around the edges, all looking dead in their seats. Looks like clean-up had lasted well over-night.

"There's a new announcement, so pay attention, you bunch of zygotes! I'm getting a new assistant today, to take care of you lot after the stunts you pulled! Come in here, pipsqueak!"

You're one to call others pipsqueak, Gran Torino. But he didn't say that. obviously. He can beat Gran Torino on a good day, but this Gran Torino, at the peak of his prime? Izuku thinks he's rather close to fearless by now, but here he'd rather take his chances elsewhere.

Standing in front of the classroom, twenty pairs of eyes focused on him, Izuku bowed.

"Hello, everyone, nice to meet you! My name is Izuku, and I'm going to be your assistant teacher for a little while. Please take care of me!"

It took less than three seconds for the students to come alive again, bouncing in their seats. Izuku didn't really see the future heroes they will become in them. Not yet, I guess.

"Uwaaah, are you a pro hero?"

"I don't think he is, he doesn't look like it."

"But I thought only pro heroes are teachers at Yuuei?"

"I've never heard of assistant teachers at Yuuei though."

"This is awesome, yeah!"

"You sure he isn't just a babysitter after the fiasco yesterday?"

And one, "Ah! You're the one that caught me on the roof! I thought you were an upperclassman!"

Izuku met the clear blue eyes with a polite if inscrutable smile. "Ah... I'm not? I was just there to admire the view in Yuuei. I must say it's really exciting to able to teach here. I mean, the standards of the school sure are different."

"Oooh yeah, you bet!"

"Have you seen the new gym they built last week, Izuku-sensei?"

"How come you don't have a last name, Izuku-sensei? Are you like Torino-sensei too?"

Izuku hemmed, "Yes, I'd like to think so. Gran Torino is a hero I really look up to."

Beside him said hero coughed into his fist.

"Enough for introductions, let's get started for the day! We're already behind schedule thanks to you stupid bunch, so I'm going to wring out three times the effort from every one of you today, mark my words!"

Cue collective groans, with one or two excited shouts. Izuku was listening intently, and picked up the whimper from Toshinori.

"Before that, a word of wisdom for all of you zygotes!" Gran Torino slammed his hands down on the podium, "Some things may look like sweet fluffy bunnies on the surface but are actually wolves in sheepskin. Let it be a lesson you learn early in life, preferably yesterday!"

It was directed at the students, but Izuku could see the threat for what is was clear as day.

He crinkled the corner of his eyes and gave a smile so sweet it could have downed Shouto in seconds. Not till you can prove it.

Gran Torino must have seen it, and started the lesson with a smile with too much teeth.

We'll see about that, Izuku.

* * *

 **I have no idea where this is going. Izuku is so OOC I can't even. And I know it's been more than a week (almost two), so I'm just going to leave it here and slink away...**


	3. There Will Be Repurcussions

**I am** **soooo sorry for the late update .||**

 **My laptop was sent to be serviced for the past two weeks, and I've just gotten it back yesterday. They had to format the entire drive - not that it had anything to do with my works. I just had to get the whole thing personalized again before I can start using it xppp**

 **To make it up - here's a chapter longer than both previous chapters added together!**

 **Have fun and I hope you'll like it!**

 **Edit: FFnet is messing around with the docs again, so if you find any missing words please tell me. I've tried to scan over the entire chapter twice ad both times have found missing words, but it's too late for me to be any use editing right now.**

* * *

Gran Torino put down the textbook in his hand, "Now that all these are out of the way..." picking up a white chalk, he took aim at his unfortunate victim, and let the chalk fly.

Gran Torino put down the textbook in his hand, "Now that all these are out of the way..." picking up a white chalk, he took aim at his unfortunate victim, and let the chalk fly.

It flew straight into the open mouth of a snoring Nezumi, who promptly choked.

Amidst mad scrambles to get water and the camera alike, Gran Torino turned to Izuku.

"You! Go clear the board!"

"Hai, hai."

To be completely honest, Izuku had an inkling that Gran Torino what being deliberately rude, but he wasn't offended in the slightest. Not for a lack of trying of course - Gran Torino tried _really_ hard.

It was just so... _fun_ to see the future heroes learn and act like children their age. His own Class A had been carefree and exciting too, but ever since that first week, there had always been an underlying edge of _something_ , lingering long after that memorable visit to the USJ, and very soon after it had morphed into an awareness that there was evil looming in the distance, and that right from the beginning they were already lagging behind, playing catch-up with the Villain's Association.

They had their best moments right here, in this classroom, but most would remember the first two years of their life after enrolling in Yuuei as being a roller-coaster of emotions, tumultuous and volatile.

Izuku was glad, to be able to witness the scene in front of him. It was a soothing balm to the wound of what he privately thought his peers had lost, at least partially somewhere along the way.

Though...

"Er, you sure she wouldn't need some medical help. I'm pretty sure chalks aren't... digestible?"

Toshinori on the front row winced.

"I... think Nezumi's going to be alright...maybe. She swallowed more than a few this year already."

Izuku spared a thought to whether the sleep-inducing agent had anything to do with the chemical reaction within the stomach-lining before he got side tracked by Gran Torino slamming his hands down on the podium.

"Zygotes! Get your deformed asses out the door! We're heading over to Gym E!"

The arena was built as a high mountain range, rocky and dry, with only sandy slopes and sharp, jagged outcrops aplenty before the ground rose up with boulders and rocks built into precarious hills.

"Whoohoo! time here we !"

The group was rambunctious, and wouldn't stop babbling excitedly. Izuku felt a little fond, to think that the pro-heroes he so looked up to had once been so childishly innocent. Even the endless noisiness was its own particular brand of innocence that you were never getting back once you lost it.

Come to think of it, Izuku wasn't much older himself, so he'd like to ask his inner voice to stop talking like an old man.

"Settle down now, please," he called out.

to him, Gran Torino snorted, sending a pitying look at Izuku. "What are you, a wimpy middle school teacher? No one will that way!"

"Well, what do you propose I do?"

"This."

The second the words left his mouth, Gran Torino jetted right up to a boulder at the top of the range, and Izuku barely saw what happened - he kicked it is what happened - before there was a dull crack, and one of the largest boulder teetering at the top came hurtling down.

It must have moved the other precariously-placed rocks, and with a bone rattling rumble, a literal landslide of sand, sharp debris, and broken rocks came crashing down on the heads of the students.

"Ah." Izuku immediately leaped to the side, getting out of sweeping range of the rocky landslide.

It was an effective method, Izuku supposed. He would have been worried if it were any other first years, but in terms of sheer skill students of Class A had always been head and shoulders above their peers, thanks to all those crises their class had to go through. This class had all the best pro-heroes, so he wasn't worried at all.

 _Wait. Pro-heroes._

Izuku almost tripped in mid-air.

The Class A Izuku knows is _his_ classmates, and _these_ first years are not them. They hadn't gone through what they had. These pro-heroes _aren't pro-heroes yet._

A quick look at Gran Torino had his throat closing up, heart sinking down to his stomach.

Gran Torino looked _horrified._

 _It was an accident._

A quarter of a second after that thought entered his mind, Izuku activated Full Cowl, jumping into the midst of students, twisting his torso just so into a tornado kick, calculating the twirl to the full 720 degrees in his head, precision honed down to a sharp point, backed with the power of One For All.

 _Build up the power, and -_

 _"SMAAAAASH!"_

For the students, veritable death had been hurled down at them at impossible speeds, the next- a teeth-aching _BOOM_ of displaced air, the backlash whipping through their ranks as they struggled to find footing- everything came to a halt.

There was barely enough time to register the threat, and within a blink of an eye it was no more, and the only thing left was the unsalvageable landscape - sharp stone hills, outcrops, all sheared down into a flatland, and the lingering sense of inevitability, sour at the back of the throat, until that too, dissipated in light of the enormity of what had happened.

"OH. MY. HEAVENS." A girl, someone in the huddle of students, was the first to speak.

"That was-"

"Unbelievable!"

"NO WAY! NO WAY THAT WAS TRUE!"

"W-we could've handled it!"

"Did you _see_ that?!"

"- me sideways-"

"Mind your language!"

"That's so COOL!"

"YEAAAAAHHHHH!"

"You're _amazing,_ Izuku-sensei!"

Voices, young and pitched high with excitement flooded him, but Izuku couldn't hear anything past the ringing in his ears.

 _All these lives. They could have been lost, just like that. The legends they would become, legacies they would lay down, gone. Just like that._

The thought sent sharp stabs of pure, unadulterated fear through his body, the _-thump -thump_ of his frantic heart pumping blood rushing through his veins was the only other thing he registered other than the blank-out ringing.

 _Is this what the butterfly effect entails? Was I the cause? Some how, someway, I caused this._

"You..." Gran Torino before he was cut off by the most chilling glare that has ever been sent his way.

"I don't care what's going on in your head, but if you don't get it screwed on straight, _right this instant_ , you won't even have enough time to _regret_ it."

Izuku knew what his voice sounded like. Cold, biting, a heatless fire that _promised_ instead of , that would nonetheless sear the threat directly onto the soul.

Because it was a threat, laid bare and snarling.

 _If I don't stop messing around,_ I _won't have time to regret this. Time is NOT on my side._

"Izuku-sensei! Toshinori's bleeding!"

A call for help. That shook Izuku out of his horrified stupor. He rushed over and crouched down beside the boy sitting on the ground, examining the gash across the blond's shin. Toshinori was gripping tight at it, and Izuku could see that it was nasty, blood seeping out of the wound profusely. "Are you alright, Al- Yagi-san?"

"I'm- I'm fine!" Toshinori said, blond hair swaying as he tipped his head up to give Izuku a bright smile.

"What happened?" Izuku asked the students all huddled all around them.

"He obviously fell!"

"Toshinori suddenly went all wobbly and knocked Aizawa over!"

"Are you sure? I thought he just tripped!"

"You know what I saw? I saw Enji here trying to be a hero!"

"?!"

"He was preparing to fire at the flying rocks, I swear!"

"Didya, didya? Huh, Enji?"

"Wait _Toshinori_ 's the one hurt here-"

Soon everyone joined in with their opinions, and there was an avalanche of differing answers, all only adding more confusion to the mix.

"Make way, make way. I said _scram_ you lot, move over! You're taking up all the air here, Toshinori can't breathe! Go stand to the side, go!"

Gran Torino squeezed through the students, coming to a stop beside Izuku.

Toshinori was still trying to insist that he was just fine and dandy, smile reassuring and bright, but the white-knuckled grip he had and his leg convinced both teachers otherwise.

"Torino-sensei, Izuku-sensei."

"Didn't I tell you all to-"

"He was trying to save me."

"-stand over t- What?"

Izuku blinked as dark eyes look up at him tiredly.

"Aizawa-san, can you tell us more about what happened?" Izuku asked.

The boy nodded minutely, "There was debris coming my way, and I would've dodged it in time, but Yagi tried to push me away, and we fell. I didn't hurt anything, but the debris caught him," Aizawa expanded, voice seemingly bland and uninterested, except for his eyes flickering down to the side, but away from looking at Toshinori.

"Thank you, I guess," he muttered to thin air on the left of Toshinori.

The thanks accepted and very much appreciated, evidenced by Toshinori's even blinding smile, "You're welcome, Shouta!"

Aizawa's eyes widened, but Gran Torino was herding him back to the rest of the students, and Izuku had retrieved the mini first-aid kit he always kept on his person. Giving thanks to one Hatsume Mei and her invaluable Hammer Space Pouch, Izuku quickly bandaged up the cut.

"Now get to the infirmary quickly, we don't want this infected," Izuku helped Toshinori up, but he was wobbly.

"Can you walk on your own?" Izuku asked, before remembering _who_ it was he was asking. He turned over to the students watching from the sides. "Can anyone walk Toshinori to the infirmary?"

Ignoring the squawk that denied ' _no I can walk on my own, sensei, definitely'_ , Izuku almost did a double take when Enji raised his hand.

"I can take him there, Izuku-sensei!"

 _I thought you hated him?_ But Enji had scurried over, taking up one of Toshinori's arm and slinging it over his shoulders, steadily heading to the entrance of the gym.

"…Did that just happen?" Izuku murmured to himself, mystified.

"Did what just happen?" Gran Torino butted in.

Izuku strained his ears, and could barely hear the conversation going on up ahead:

"Tried to be a hero, huh, Yagi?"

"Ahaha, I'm glad I got to save Shouta!"

"Aizawa didn't need any saving from _you_ , look who's the one bleeding from a lousy cut and needs to be helped to the infirmary? Not him."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Enji! You're a good guy!"

"Urrghh!"

Izuku nodded to himself. _Ah, that's more like it. Still different, but more like what I expected._

He probably wouldn't know he'd do if Endeavour turned out to be a cute kid like All-Might. Freak out and scream his head off, most likely. Good thing that wasn't the case.

"Hey," there was a hand on his shoulder. Gran Torino.

Izuku turned to stare at the culprit of this entire mess, who was looking oddly solemn.

"I know where I went wrong there, so it won't happen again."

Izuku breathed in, and gave the most unimpressed look he could muster, the one his mum would level at him when he tried to sneak out the dorms after dark for more training. He was sure it packed a punch, he learned from the master herself, after all.

"…and, we'll see, Izuku. We'll see."

Izuku almost wanted to smack the pro-hero silly, but he held back. Turning the words over in his head… it was similar to what Gran Torino said, before. But that, that was a warning, accompanied by mistrust and suspicion. _This_ , this was something else. A step backwards, to look at the wider view. A compromise.

It was progress, Izuku supposed.

He faced the rest of the class, all buzzing with excitement and unused adrenaline from the boulder-landslide incident.

"Class, please settle down."

They all quieted down, standing at attention, eyes shining, waiting for Izuku to speak. Focused, and eager to listen.

Izuku quirked an eyebrow, looking to the side at Gran Torino.

 _Well?_

He received a gruff sigh, as the pro-hero stepped forward to give directions for the students to practice in groups of three, and let them off telling them to come to the teachers if they have any questions.

 _Is that a reluctant acceptance I hear?_

* * *

 **So... lots of exploring done here. Gran Torino's attitude is turning around somewhat, there's some interaction between Enji and Toshinori, Aizawa gets a short cameo - ALL that I plan to expand more on in the future.**

 **And I know most of you won't be so attentive while reading (I know I myself isn't), but I put special attention on the characters' names and how others call them. You can extrapolate yourself from there ;DD**


	4. Of the Unknown

**Author is worried that this 'aimless' style of writing is putting dear readers off. Please tell author if you mind the style, or think that anything could be improved.**

 **Cheers.**

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes.

White.

His eyes slid to the side. An unfamiliar room greeted him. Groaning, Izuku rolled onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow.

 _Nope. Still here._

He huffed into the pillow, his brain kick-starting and immediately delving into all the possible reasons why, how, what had actually happened, what will happen, all their connections, tangents and side-tangents.

Yesterday was only his first day here, and there had already been changes. More than one or two, maybe:

 _A Toshinori who just came back from the infirmary crowded up to Izuku with the bluest eyes widened in amazement, "That was so cool, Izuku-sensei! Like, like, one second we were all and the next you were there, and were like, SMAAAASSHHHH! Do you think I could yell that too when I beat up villains?"_

 _"_ _I want to be just like you one day!"_

 _…_ _because I am here, there have already been changes. I hope I haven't accidentally done anything to end the or create a parallel timeline… does that mean that I can't go back anymore? If the wormholes only travel linearly and taking …_

Mumbling under his breath, Izuku pushed himself out of the soft bed and to the adjacent bathroom to liven up. Whatever they say about Yuuei, its facilities are always top of the line.

Izuku put his hand under the tap, but no water came out. Pausing, he turned the tap. _Top of the line, give or take twenty years._

Pulling on his slightly dirtied hero suit, Izuku chided himself for forgetting to wash it yesterday night. It's not that he only had that one piece of clothing – Yuuei, or Nedzu really, is a very general host- but all the small pieces of tech built into his suit over the past almost three years were far advanced than what they had in the labs in this time.

There are things that he can't really help being responsible for, and the repercussion of pushing the advance of technology decades forward is not something he is prepared to shoulder.

Izuku rolled his shoulders, settling down into the middle of the living room floor for his daily stretches.

The students of 1-A had pressed him excitably for the nature of his quirk, and even some stories about his experiences as a hero.

 _"_ _Ah… I'm a very, very new , so I haven't joined a hero agency yet."_

 _"_ _Mine's a strength augmentation quirk. Yes, kind of like the Strongarm Hero Boulder! But quirk isn't really a strength-augmenting one, you see. The Boulder actually has a mutation-metabolism quirk that allows everything he eats to become muscle mass, and…"_

 _"_ _Izuku-sensei! I want to learn that!"_

 _"_ _I challenge you, Izu- ouch! What was that for?"_

 _"_ _How far do you think you can throw Enji?"_

 _"_ _Can you crush mountains?!"_

 _"_ _Did you learn martial arts?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I did. Mixed-martial arts, taught by my mentor, and_ his _mentor."_

 _"_ _Why're you lookin' over there, Izuku-sensei? What's so interesting about Torino-sensei?"_

 _"_ _Hey Izuku-sensei, do you know what Torino-sensei is like as a hero? Is he an underground hero?"_

 _"_ _Hmm? Erm, you have to ask Gran Torino, sorry. It's… a private matter."_

Izuku prepared breakfast on the and locked the door behind him. He left it as empty as when he first stepped in, bringing nothing but the clothes on his back and all.

Making a mental list of all the tasks he has to accomplish today, Izuku strolled leisurely through the school grounds, enjoying the somewhat unfamiliar landscape. Some things had changed over the years, but Yuuei is still Yuuei.

His thoughts lingered on the 'Villain Hunting Stimulation' Gran Torino mentioned to him after class. He remembered his own experience with it vividly, even though the circumstances _slightly_ differed for his class.

They actually got criminals and low-class villains for the trail runs, for one. He didn't suggest it to Gran Torino though. That was an unpreceded decision of the Yuuei teachers in his time.

Still, what kind of 'villain' should he look for? For it to correspond with the goal…hmm…

Izuku stood outside 1-A's classroom, pondering. He was early, but taking a peek inside, most of the students were already present, at least in , if not mind. A number of them were slumped on their desks, still snoring away. All the others were clustered up in groups, chatting and joking around.

The feel of it actually reminded Izuku of his middle school class, where there were obvious 'groupies' in the classroom. If you're from different 'group's, you can spend the entire year not talking to one another, perhaps even not knowing each other's names. Izuku being the odd one out with no 'groupie' nor friends to speak of, obviously.

He was so glad when Yuuei turned out completely different. Sure, they still had people they spend more time with and all, but everyone can pair up with another no problem. No chink in their teamwork at all. Even Kaachan got the hang of it. Eventually.

Izuku paused. He was wrong, it seemed. There was a student who looked like the odd one out in this class. He was sleeping on his desk, but Izuku thinks if anyone can spot this certain air of… being-aloneness, then he himself must be one of the best. You could only sit in the middle of a rowdy, crowded classroom and still feel absolutely lonely and miserable for so many years before developing a kind of sixth-sense for kindred spirits.

Izuku makes a note in his head to ask Gran Torino for the students' files if he is allowed to access them.

Looking around the classroom, Present Mic wasn't here yet. _No wonder I felt something off – it's so quiet_ , he mused.

Toshinori wasn't in the classroom yet, too.

Izuku entered the classroom, greeting the students with a smile, and was answered with a chorus of "Good morning, Izuku-sensei!"

It was a few minutes later, when almost everyone was present, that Gran Torino strode into the classroom.

"Morning, class!"

Izuku sat down on the chair that had been pulled up beside the board. It was already there when he came in, and he wondered who had the forethought to do it. He frowned worriedly at the empty seat front and center. Toshinori was running late. It wasn't like him… was it?

"Class Rep, take the attendance!" Gran Torino set down the textbook he brought - Intermediary Hero Laws and Conduct – onto the podium.

"Ahem!" The Class Rep cleared his voice, and Izuku barely recognized the boy as Best Jeanist without his signature denim outfit. He was wearing a denim jacket atop his uniform, though.

 _All-Might, come on, come on!_ Izuku knows that marks would be taken off your final exam if you're late to class one too many times.

"Yagi Toshinori!" Tsunagu called off the name list.

Just in time, the door burst open, and in tumbled a scuffed-up mess of blond flyaway hair and awkward limbs.

"I'm here! I am here!" Toshinori yelled, waving his hand in the air.

"! This is the second time this month, and it's still the first week! What does that thing between your ears do, if nothing I say ever goes in!" Izuku noticed that the Jet Hero didn't sound as stern as he looked. He honestly seemed resigned.

Toshinori hunched his shoulders and shrunk away when Gran Torino started yelling, only raising a tentative finger when he stopped to take a breath, "I saw a robbery at a convenience store on the way here?"

Gran Torino growled.

Toshinori added hopefully, 'I _didn't_ use my quirk this time?"

Gran Torino groaned and pointed wordlessly at his desk.

Toshinori slid into his seat gratefully, and class continued as usual.

 _Hmm. Pot, kettle. I_ have _to bring this up in class when I get back,_ Izuku thought bemusedly.

* * *

 **Please leave a review to tell author who/what do you think would be the 'villain' of the class exercise MUAHAHAHAHA *cough***


End file.
